deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Cfp3157/Season 3 Episode 4: Templar Knight vs Ming Warrior
Today, two medieval titans draw their swords to see which is the deadlier warrior! The Templar Knights, a group of holy warriors that actively partiicipated in the Holy Crusades in the name of God. Though these behemoths have slain countless Turkish warriors, can they compete with another group of warriors of the Orient? The Ming Warriors, Chinese innovators who overthrew their Mongol oppresors with a revolutionary weapon: the gun! Both of these warriors have crushed empires in the name of righteous, but now they'll turn against each other to determine.... THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!!!! Templar Knight The Templar Knight were a group of holy knights in the Middle-East who built many fortifications to protect pilgrim Christians from hostile Muslims and bandits. They were also activeparticipants in the Crusades, where they would be the first to charge at the Muslim lines donned in heavy armor. After the end of the Crusades, many templars were accused of heresy, homesexuality, and other henoeus crimes most did not commit. Russian Longsword.gif|Longsword Lance.jpg|Lance Crossbow.jpg|Crossbow Flail.jpg|Flail Chainmail.jpg|Chainmail Helm.jpg|War Helm KiteShield.jpg|Kite Shield Ming Warrior The Ming dynasty was the ruling party of China from the 14th to the 17th century. Their intuitive designs and plans have greatly contributed to history, primarily their invention of the gun. They also finished the Great Wall of China, and have used it to defend their land from invaders. The Ming Warriors were highly trained in martial arts, and wore light armor to substitute defense for speed and agility. Dao sword.jpg|Dao Sword Qiang.jpg|Qiang Ming using 3 barrel polegun.jpg|3-barreled pole gun Mechanical land mine.jpg|Mechanical Landmine Lamellar leather armour.jpg|Leather Lamellar Notes *Battle ends May 11th, 2013. *Votes must have either edges with three legitimate sentences or a good five sentence paragraph. *Votes that do not meet either requirement will not count. *All other votes will be half. *Counter-arguments that do not receive a response within a day will reduce a vote to half and a half vote to none. *I will give a tie-breaker vote if need be. Battle The lone Templar Knight stood in his camp, breathing in a breath of fresh air. ''This is almost over. Soon...soon. ''Suddenly, loud blast disturbed the silence. The Templar turns around to see a Ming scout, armed with his 3-Pole Gun. He fires another shot, but the Templar deflects it with his Kite Shield. The Templar runs over to his crossbow, and fires a bolt. It misses the Ming, but destroys the tripod it that was holding the gun. The Ming picks up his Qiang, and charges. The Knight drops his crossbow and grabs his lance. The two soldiers charge, pole arms forward. However, the Ming ducks under the lance and swigns his Qiang, breaking the spear. The Templar quickly takes his flailand swings it wildly at the Ming. The Ming and Templar spar for a moment, neither really hitting anything vital. However, the Templar swings the flail and breaks the spear. The Ming counters with a swift kick in the Templar's chest and a palm strike to his midsection. The Templar drops his flail while the Ming draws his Dao. The Templar draws his longsword, preparing for the final dual. He swings downward, but the Ming deflects it with his Dao. Then the Ming tries a slash, but the Knight blocks with his Shield. They continue this for some time, but in time the longer sword of the Knight gives him an advantage. He disarms the Ming of his sword. The Ming runs away, with the Templar in pursuit. The war helm he wears blocks his vision, and the Templar can't see the Ming about to shove him into the tripwire. The Templar feels a shove from behind as he trips over a tight string. Suddenly, a loud blast interrupts the battle as the Mechanical Mine blows him up. The Ming raises his fists into the air and yells loudly in victory. Expert's Opinion The Ming Warrio won because of the sheer psychological factor of the 3-Pole Gun. Add the fact that they had more skill, wore lighter armor, and their spear was more effective, they recieved the win. Category:Blog posts